


我所有的光

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	我所有的光

你在看什么。他的身后传来熟悉的声音，焦急，带着些许喘息声，来人来带了室外寒冷的空气，他回过头去注视着光之战士放下武器，行囊。光之战士行色匆匆，鼻子上还沾了不知从哪里蹭来的灰尘，棕色的短发很有精神地刺立着，平时温和的眼睛里写满了担忧。

没什么，我的朋友。奥尔什方笑笑，他不露痕迹地往后退了一步。和我说说，你和冰之巫女…不，伊赛勒还有埃斯蒂尼安的旅行吧，就当作是作战前夜的小小放松。他攥紧了衣服边缘的小小凸起，光之战士愣了半晌，他紧皱的眉头松懈了些，嘴角的线条柔和下来。他向奥尔什方的方向走近一步，对方一如既往清澈的眼睛让他放松不少，他想把刚刚在脑中可怕的画面驱逐出大脑，奥尔什方站在他面前，有温暖的壁炉，热奶此时此刻散发着甜香。

就在进这个熟悉的房间之前，眩晕和阵痛紧紧攫住了他的头脑，尽管只有片刻，他还是在不陌生的散发着微微蓝色的空间里，目睹了奥尔什方的样子。奥尔什方蜷缩成一团，整个空间里充斥着无助、悲伤的哭泣声。连身为光之战士的他也不能挨近他一分一毫，只能望着奥尔什方向深渊坠去。

光之战士想给自己的朋友一个拥抱，他刚刚打开手臂时迟疑了一下，他为自己的想法感到新奇，从以往的情况里，提出拥抱的一方通常是奥尔什方，光之战士认为在不知不觉中，奥尔什方已经把他惯用的热烈而直白的感情流露方式传染给他了。于是他大大方方圈住对方的腰，把脸埋在他柔软的衣料中，背对着光之战士的奥尔什方被这样的拥抱吓了一跳，他手中的热牛奶差点洒在地上，他想转过身询问光之战士这是怎么一回事，可是身体被紧紧箍在光之战士的怀抱里。他慌乱地垂下头，耳尖微微泛红，手小心翼翼扣在光之战士的手臂上，他不知道他的朋友经历了什么，或许是长途旅行耗费掉了他的体力，让他急需一个热源提供安全感，奥尔什方猜测着。

过了一小会儿，他听到背后传来闷闷的声音。转过来，让我好好看看你。

他闻言转过身，保持着低着头的姿势。这里，有脏东西。他忍不住伸手擦掉了光之战士鼻子上的灰尘。可是光之战士不为所动，视线像是钉在他脸上一般，开始奥尔什方还能适应，渐渐地他也不好意思起来，有意识地移开目光。光之战士搂住他的手臂松开来，他像个小孩子一般皱皱鼻子，手停在半空，靠近精灵的长耳朵。还不到几秒，光之战士垂下手臂，耸耸肩膀。这个小动作让两人都难堪起来。抱歉，光之战士讪讪开口。

这句抱歉把两人都逗笑了。

看来这次的旅行真的是很累，奥尔什方眨眨眼睛。

光之战士松开他的腰，抬起手捏捏自己的鼻梁，然后接过热腾腾的牛奶，仰头喝了一大口，热饮让他冻得已经麻木的四肢变得暖和起来。

家里果然比巨龙首食材丰富多了。奥尔什方环顾四周缓缓说，在营地里的奢侈品到这里每天都可以享用到，然后还有家里的凳子，都比那边软了很多。

光之战士放下空杯子，他尽力驱散脑中刚刚一闪而过的画面，他和奥尔什方都不是精通以太学的学者，他擅长伐木打怪，奥尔什方比他多了一项，奥尔什方还会恢复生命值。

他胡思乱想着，琢磨着画面的意义。在他胡思乱想的间隙里，奥尔什方将炉火生得更旺了一些，他正坐在旁边的软凳上出神。

福尔唐伯爵特意分出这间屋子供他休息，尽管供他休息的时间很短，他走到奥尔什方身边，轻轻坐了下来，他也开始盯着燃烧着的柴火。光之战士自觉是个迟钝的男人，他对很多事情都是比别人慢半怕，在大家都读懂的气氛里，他像一只无措的棕熊，茫然地挥舞着自己的爪子。可刚刚的画面分明预示着什么，预示着有恐惧降临在他和奥尔什方身上，这是他身上难得出现的预言，正是因为稀有，才显得真实。可是他身边的奥尔什方却浑然不觉，他半眯着眼睛，似乎快要睡着，蓝色的碎发软软地覆盖在他的额头上，这个男人露出了毫无防备的表情，炉火的光映在他的脸颊上，为他抹上了一层温暖暧昧的颜色，让他平时棱角分明的脸部线条柔和不少。光之战士盯着他的脸出神，待他意识到这件事时，奥尔什方正用湿润的眼睛注视着他。

光之战士回过神来，他踌躇着，幻境里的预言即将脱口而出。奥尔什方却先出声打断了他，刚才我回忆起一些事情。他低下头，像是在组织语言那样，嘴唇一张一合却没有发出任何声音，而后他用低沉的声音缓缓说着自己故事。

我父亲觉得有愧于我母亲，他突兀地冒出这么一句，他想对我好，却总用错地方。也许是这次的事情我才能和他说除了公事和客套话以外的话。奥尔什方将视线投向柴火，一时间两人都没有开口，屋内只有柴火劈啪作响。

也许是过了吃掉一块苹果派的时间，光之战士在心中默默计时。奥尔什方又开始用刚刚灼热的视线注视着他。我的意思是，我很感谢你，我的朋友，他说道。

光之战士下意识攥紧了软甲的边缘，他的手心出了些汗，他急切地想擦掉它们。炉子太旺了，他想。

奥尔什方对于他紧张的小动作只是笑了笑，他不易察觉地往光之战士相反的方向坐过去一点。能和你并肩作战的机会少之又少，我总是回忆起在断魔崖下，虽然听过你是能打倒蛮神的英雄，但是亲眼见到你还是吃了一惊。他接着说，断魔崖下的雪很深，雪几乎将所有声音都吸了进去，我过去在巨龙首周边巡视时总会有如果在这里冻僵了可是谁都没法来救我的想法。这种软弱的想法有时也会在与异端者的战斗里浮现，对于战士来说，这种想法是可耻的，敌人总会从你任何弱点进攻，而恐惧正是产生弱点的催化剂。你是一个值得交往的战士，和朋友。奥尔什方顿了顿。

他侧着头，火光映在他的脸上，他和过去在巨龙首完全不一样了，似乎在这里压在他身上的巨龙首营地主人的责任渐渐消失，此刻的奥尔什方只是一位并肩作战的盟友，他显露出少见的脆弱。让光之战士产生了想紧紧拥抱着他的想法。这可不对劲，光之战士有点口渴，在他反应过来时，他已经伸长了手臂用不可拒绝的力度抱紧了奥尔什方，他把头搁在奥尔什方的肩窝处，奥尔什方在他的怀抱里微微颤抖着，而后他缓慢地握住了光之战士的手臂，回以同样的力度。

我的英雄，他听见奥尔什方小声说。你是我的光。

他把奥尔什方抱得更紧了些，像是要将心中的恐惧挥散，奥尔什方是真实，是他怀中这具温热的身体，不是以太空间里虚浮的幻影。他就在这里，是可以触摸到的，他要保护的人。


End file.
